In recent decades, many individuals have come to rely on electronic devices as their primary source of entertainment. This popularity has transformed these devices into thinner and lighter electronics that can be easily mounted or held in a user's hands. These new devices have also been designed to change orientation intuitively to allow for full rotation of the device. To create a more comfortable user experience, a large number of individuals prefer to mount these lighter devices on a wall. Many wall mounts have been designed for this purpose, but few allow for full rotation. The wall mounts that can provide full rotation are heavy, bulky, and unsightly. They can damage the wall they are mounted on and can be difficult to use. It is therefore advantageous to provide a light, easy to use, and unobtrusive wall mount that allows a device to fully rotate.